A Certain Liger's Birthday
by A.W.Tetsuya27
Summary: Birthday Fnafiction to celebrate our dear Xanxus! Pairing: X27 Xanxus doesn't like to be celebrated at all, but things not always go as he wants


**Quick Birthday 'Present' to Xanxus since today it's his birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Xanxus! 10/10**

**I literally wrote this fic today and I just had like 3 and a half hours so 1) Didn't check for spelling and grammar mistakes so if there's any than forgive me. 2)Any plot inconsistencies are also my fault if there are any (please no) 3) Kind of short**

**I enjoyed writing an X27 fanfiction because it's my first time and also because this pairing has its kind of complex in some things but I also like it *.***

**Hope you like it :D**

**Note:** This is in the future! TYL everyone!

**WARNING:** Foul language, unbetaed

**Pairing:** X27

Footsteps could be heard across the hallway.

The hallways of the Varia Mansion were unusually quite that day considering that some of the loudest people in all the world lived there. Xanxus was also unusually quiet while he was walking. If what he was doing could be considered walking, that is. You could see that his steps were a lot more faster than usual. Almost as if he wanted to escape from somewhere.

Which was ironically the reason.

Xanxus had been in the library all morning, and also most of the afternoon since he ordered his lunch there. He didn't want to have lunch with the rest of the Varia because he knew they would do _that_. Even if he had already threatened them thousands of times, and told them to shut their fucking mouths off, they didn't listen and continued to do it.

So he avoided them all day long, which wasn't that hard considering that the Varia Mansion was pretty big. Xanxus was steps away from his office. From his temporary sanctuary. Where he could lock himself until the next day. His feathers and beads which were attached to his hair moved on his back with every step he took. He could almost taste the steak he would order for dinner while eating silently in his office alone. Without any of the Varia, Vongola Guardians, and certainly without _him_.

Just thinking of _him_ made his heart rate accelerate. Xanxus wasn't dumb. He knew why his heart beat faster when he thought of _him_, he knew why when_ he _was with his Guardians his chest tightened and his mood worsened, he knew why when he gave him a full blown happy smile he couldn't help but blush.

He knew he loved Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he was too stubborn to accept that fact.

He discovered it 8 years ago. When that Tsunayoshi trash was 16 years old. But he wouldn't admit it. Not now. Not ever. Or at least until he knew the other would return his feelings because contrary to popular belief, Xanxus wan't cruel enough to force himself on the brunet if the other didn't want it. Or worse, if the other loved someone else. The latter wouldn't be all that surprising considering all the people that surrounded the brunet, and whom Xanxus knew that _quite a lot_ of them had some sort of feelings for the Decimo.

So for now, he would suppress his feelings for a little while more. Because even he had a limit.

Xanxus had finally arrived at to the front of the door that went to his office. His hand was hovering above the doorknob a few seconds. He smirked smugly. He had won.

The doorknob was turned and instead of meeting the silence he so much wanted he heard a loud chorus of

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS!"

And a "Voooiiiii!" afterwards from a certain longhaired silverette.

He could feel a vein starting to pop from his forehead, and irritation starting to rapidly build up. They just _had_ to do it. They just had to organize a goddamned surprise party for him. And in his office above all.

A bunch of people started to crowd around him, congratulating him. But the ones he heard the most were:

"VOOIIIII! Congrats you bastard of a boss! Hope you don't get to live another year!"

"Ushishishi. You better thank me boss for I, the great prince, needed to be among peasants just to congratulate you."

"Happy birthday Xan-chan!" (add heart)

"Congratulations Boss! Another year I get to serve as your loyal subordinate Boss!"

"Ne grumpy boss. Fake prince-senpai stabbed me again. Punish him."

"The cost of all this party is courtesy of Vongola Decimo so do whatever you want boss."

At hearing Mammon's comment, Xanxus momentarily froze and he inwardly groaned. If he was sponsoring the party surely Tsuna would be here himself. And no later did he think that, did he hear some familiar voices among the crowd starting to come near him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME XANXUS!"

"Maa maa. Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Xanxus?"

"You better be damn happy because Jyuudaime is wasting his precious time to be here with you bastard!"

"….. Happy birthday Xanxus-san."

"Yare yare. The great me came so I hope there's grape candy in the party."

"Kufufu. I hope you don't have a happy birthday Xanxus."

"For making me crowd I'll bite you to death…tomorrow."

At that one, Xanxus raised an eyebrow. So Hibari respected birthdays? Certainly surprising.

Finally Xanxus was able to see the person he didn't want to see the most, but at the same time couldn't wait to see him again. Tsuna walked from behind his Guardians and stood in front of them all, being the closest one to Xanxus. In fact, he was literally in front of him.

Tsuna smiled brightly at Xanxus and said with a tone full of affection, and something else which Xanxus couldn't put his finger around.

"Happy Birthday Xanxus."

Those were just three words, but Xanxus couldn't help but feel happiness bubble on the pit of his stomach. Outwardly he held a stoic expression that turned to an irritated one when Tsuna finished.

"Why did all of you trash prepare a surprise party in _my office_?" Xanxus growled.

Tsuna just chuckled at Xanxus's antics, already used to them after ten years of knowing the other. His voice was like honey to those around him. It was visible how all the Guardians, and Xanxus, relaxed at the voice that came from the brunet.

"Well, Xanxus, because it's obviously your birthday and I knew you would try to avoid us at all costs so I thought about making it where you least expected, or the most obvious one too." Tsuna said with a playful grin across his features.

Xanxus blinked and then mentally facepalmed. He should have expected it to be in his office, but he guessed it was so obvious that they wouldn't use it. Wrong move.

Xanxus sighed irritated, but gave up. He knew that Tsuna was way too stubborn to argue with. "Fine, trash. But remember you're paying for all of this." Tsuna visibly brightened at the mention of Xanxus not being angry, and smiled again. This earned a barely noticeable blush to appear on Xanxus's features. It was very light, and thankfully no one noticed it.

"Thanks Xanxus!"

"….. Tch." Xanxus replied, and walked to his throne-like chair that was behind his desk (which was luckily left alone or else someone would need to pay; and not with money). He sat there as the party kept going. From time to time some people would come to congratulate him, and would go back with the others; or the braver ones or closest to Xanxus would go and talk with him a more prolonged amount of time. For dinner it was pasta for everyone in a buffet that magically appeared in the office (if anyone dared to dirty his carpet…), but of course Xanxus got his long awaited steak and some wine. Tsuna was one of the few people who went to eat with him (something which Xanxus was ectastic about but didn't show it; he just growled).

The party went on until 11:30 PM and then the guests started to depart to their respective houses, or wherever they lived. Plenty of them were already drunk. Ryohei was already gone since Kyoko had taken him out when he started to talk about flying Kangaroos dancing in the rain. Yamamoto and Gokudera were nowhere to be seen, but Tsuna sweared that he saw them walking towards a room together and he knew he wouldn't see them until tomorrow morning's breakfast for all the Guardians would stay the night at the Varia Mansion, and that most possibly Gokudera would be sporting an annoying lower back pain through all the next day. Mukuro was already gone from the room. Chrome went to have a sleepover with Haru and I-Pin. Lambo was taken by Fuuta and Basil to have a boy's sleepover too (no comment about this). Hibari was long gone from the party due to "too much herbivorous crowding". Tsuna was the last one along with Xanxus. When he finally waved his goodbyes to the last guest, which was Dino, he closed the door and turned to look at Xanxus who was to the other end of the room.

He started to timidly walk towards Xanxus. Xanxus just observed Tsuna and noticed that the other took out something from inside his suit. Tsuna continued walking towards Xanxus and when he was close enough Xanxus could see that the object was a small orange wrapped box. Xanxus's eyes widened a little bit at the prospect of it being a birthday present.

Tsuna walked around the desk until he was face to face with Xanxus. He seemed extremely nervous about something that wasn't the present it seemed. When he spoke, it was a barely audible whisper but Xanxus heard it perfectly.

"For you."

Tsuna's arms stretched to Xanxus with the little box. Tsuna wasn't looking Xanxus in the eye and he was blushing a bright red. Xanxus automatically reached his hands and took the box gently from Tsuna's hands. He gingerly opened the box as if was made of glass, and what he was had him stunned.

Inside the box where a pair of golden chains that had an "X" at the end. They were the same type of decorations that he wore on his hair. They were really beautiful. Xanxus loved them.

And let's just make this clear, but it wasn't that Xanxus had never received anything from the short brunet but more like he had never received anything that seemed so _personal_. And with Tsuna being the one who had given them to him, it just added to the meaning.

"I thought that maybe you would like them since you….. you know….. like putting some decorations to your hair and your name has 2 Xs.." Tsuna tried to explain but he still didn't look Xanxus in the eye. His embarrassment didn't seem to die down. And more so because he planned to tell Xanxus something that same moment.

Xanxus looked at the chains some more and then took out one and started to tie it with his other decorations and feathers that were on his hair. Tsuna looked at him surprised but then it morphed to a warm smile. He took the other chain and looked at Xanxus in the eye uncertainly.

"Umm… Can I?"

The other lightly nodded his head and Tsuna moved closer to Xanxus. Tsuna could feel Xanxu's breathing while he attached the chain to Xanxus's hair. When he finished he didn't move back. He stayed on the same spot, and looked Xanxus in the eye.

The other just stayed still waiting for what the brunet was going to do. But what he didn't expect were those four words that escaped the other's lips.

"I love you, Xanxus."

Then Tsuna closed the little distance that was separating them and gave Xanxus a light kiss on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds until Tsuna leaned back to look at Xanxus's face and he only saw the other with a shocked expression. He immediately thought that maybe what he did wasn't right. Maybe he shouldn't have confessed. Tsuna's expression turned to a guilty and remorseful one and he started to back away slowly.

"I'm sorry Xanxus. I should have known you wound't-" he was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips that suddenly crashed onto his. He was petrified for a moment before he slowly started to respond to the kiss.

It lasted much longer than the first and it left Tsuna slightly breathless. He turned to look at Xanxus and he saw the other sporting a soft expression with just a small smile on his lips. But even if the smile was small, it was a true one.

"You scum, I love you too." The other said with a tone filled with relief, kindness, but most of all, love.

Tsuna took a few seconds to register the words, but when he did a full blown smile bloomed on his lips. It was completely breathtaking, thought Xanxus.

"Happy Birthday Xanxus." The brunet said softly.

Xanxus's smile grew slightly wider. His birthday had become a truly good day. With it being the day his love was requited. With it being the day he received his most treasured present. With it being the day he had truly smiled in a long time.

Maybe he wouldn't mind all that much for there to be a birthday party next year too.

**With this I finish my fanfiction present to Xanxus. I'm literally posting this at 10:30 PM or so. I almost didn't make it XD**

**So hope you people liked it because it's my first time with X27**

**Also I'll probably update my other story "Protecting The Cloud" the next 2 or 3 days and I'll post a Reborn Birthday Fic and a Tsuna Birthday Fic **

**Ciao**


End file.
